Memories are Forever
by raven716
Summary: Ashling Grimm a young lady thief/con-artist/assassin her next target is Ciel. Her younger adopted brother, whom she does not remember. Will she complete her task and slay her younger brother or will her memories come back?
1. Chapter 1

The dream, the dream felt so real. Something out of a fairy tail, things would hurt but they would heal at the very end. This dream, it would always involve you, standing alone. It was so cold, so cold, so empty so painful. It hurt, but only for a little, and then there was a light. A light that would call out your name, and everytime you would grab that light, and something would pull you to it. Only for you find yourself around laughter and warmth. You would always feel someone tugging on you, calling to you. It was child's voice a sweet child's voice, they would pull you along through the rows and rows of gardens. Flowers lined up in a row, you would allow this person to pull you. It delighted you greatly, hearing their laughter and sweet giggles. The smell of freshness compared to rottenness, the wind was always so much better. Whomever was pulling you, would pull you others. Two others, their faces you could never seem to make out, as the light cast a shadow on them. But you felt their embraces, so strong so secure. So tender. So warm. These figures would always call your name, you never called back to them. You didn't know why, everytime you did nothing would come out. This dream was so glorious. It was a dream, a dream you never wanted to wake up from. If you died now you would, be happy from the dream. If dreams where real, then you would want this one and only this one.

But dreams where never real, not in the line of work you did. Reality had to set in, and it always did. Pulling your blade out of your victim. Not a drop of blood went on you, you stared at them with your merciless eyes. You cold, pale green eyes with a slight hint of gold in them. You watched their soul leave their body. Yet it never bothered you, but it felt wrong at the sametime. Still, you had a job to do. The job you've been breed to do.

As your victim's lifeless body heavily drops, their blood started to stain their once pure white carpet. Another job done with out any sort of issue, looking around their room. For anything you wanted, you found a few small things that where there. Taking them, you leave the body on the floor.

Over at the most infamous manors in England: Phantomhive Manor. Of the Phantomhive family, a distinguished noble family. That is too widely known within England. It was a beautiful sight all it's own. Many fancied it. Known for many things, as others talk about amongst the streets. The previous Earl of the manor tragically died along with his wife years ago. Leaving their only son, a 13 year old boy Ciel Phantomhive. Who at time had a happy child only for it be darkly turned.

The young master or young Earl sat in his large office looking over documents, though it was a nice day outside it did not matter to Earl. His eye not hidden by the eye patched scanned the papers. A board sigh escaped his lips, growing stiff from his sitting he sits up as he glances outside the window. A memory came into his mind, back in his happier times, of his life. With his mother and father. As well another, who was brought into his family by his father. A girl much older than him. He remember the times he would play with her. She was a stiff for a girl her age, just like how he is now. The irony. Oh the irony of what has become of him now, just as she was. She never really smiled but he knew she was very attentive to many things. It was on a nice day such as this, he was playing while she followed him. She always followed him, like some sort of silent angel as he called her. She had a pale complexion, along with her pale green eyes that took in everything and never missed anything. He had to admit she was pretty for girl her age, a growing beauty his mother use to say or some sort of rare flower, and her interesting color of hair, a pale sort of orange hair, it had a wavy texture to it, that was always down. Always having a hair band in her hair with a flower. For reason Ciel would always want her around, and she would always be there. Though silent, she showered him with a lot. She was always concerned for him, as he was for her. Trying to get her to smile, he remember only a few times she did. Though only for him, something he truly valued. But one day he never saw her again, a day he dare not remember a day he was reborn.

As Ciel thought of this memory, his butler came in a handsome man with dark black hair and red devious looking eyes. He noticed his master in his deep thought. As he came in with a envelope. He quietly makes his way over to the young Earl's desk. Seeing his master had not noticed him he does so himself.

Ciel, turns and looks at his butler, who gives him a chilly smile. Ciel props himself up."What is it?"

"It is from the queen, my lord"

The butler hands the elegant envelope to the young boy, Ciel opens it up as he reads what the Queen sent him. "..."

Walking along the slums of England, the hood of your cloak kept you hidden. Many just paid you no mind. As well the menacing look you gave them if anyone dared to come and try something, turning down a corner, you make it to where you needed to be. Standing there in the alley, you felt the presence of someone. Quickly you draw out your dagger, only for your attack to be quickly deflected.

A male's scuff was heard, they where mocking you. Turning around, to face them. Taking off your hood.

"Well hello there Ashling, I do wish you would smile more. A pretty girl like you. Anyway, I've heard you've done the job. Good. Nothing but the best."the man takes out something from their belt, and passes a folded piece of paper to you. They firmly place it in your hand."Another job, though I highly doubt it will be easy. This one is I've heard has been to see death and back again. No one can get near him at all, he is nearly untouchable. But I'm sure someone like yourself will be able to pull it off...maybe."

He gives you a cocky smile, you pay him no mind. Seeing no reaction from you, irritated him. But he let it slide, returning back to his cocky grin"Well...that's all I have to give to you..."with that he leaves just as quickly as he came.

Looking down at the folded piece of paper, unfolding it to read your next assignment. Once done, you fold up the paper and put it knew who next target it was, it didn't matter the age. All you knew was your target and what you needed to do. You would gather so more Intel on him, once done with that. You'd have to find some way to get to him. Thinking of the name, of your next target it seem faintly distant. Ciel Phanomhive.


	2. Chapter 2

Night fell upon England, you stood hidden in the shadows of the night, looking at the Phantomhive Manor. It was breath taking, the structure and size was just enormous. Though many would marvel at the sight, you only marveled at everyone single inch, having come to study it so you would know how to get your pray. Lights where lite with in the manor, you saw a just a small few bodies in the manor. For a high noble they had low staff. Counting one female, and five males whom you saw. All for this Earl. Able to see who would be the weakest to pick off, you summed up the female and three of the males, though one them with dark raven colored hair seem like someone you would have to careful. Observing the bodies in the manor was the last thing you needed to do, having already covered every inch of this place, what more was there. But you could not slip up and make any kind of mistake at all. Every since early morning you had been here observing, staying in the shadows away from. Breaking down everyone, as well you saw your target. This Earl was very young, he had to me no older than 12 or 13. He was short for a boy his age, black bluish hair with blue eyes that seem indifferent. Not eyes that others his age would have, another thing he had an eye patch over his eye. Weird. His head butler the tall man would always be around him only to be away for a bit and coming back. You had to stop yourself from wanting to kill him right off the back, though others would ponder why someone would want to kill a young boy. You did not. You had a job to do. Gathering all you needed to, you leave using the shadows to keep you concealed.

Having your target, you just needed a way to get close to him. There just had to be a way, you could not just go up. No you had to be sneaky and cunning. Be on your toes, a few steps ahead, thinking back to the information you had received about this young Earl, you knew what you needed to do. A plan formed in your head, though you would have to pay others to help you as well make it very convincing, lucky for you that you've had a great deal of practice.

_A younger Ciel cried as he held onto his knee, his cries where heard through out of the whole Manor. His big tears dropped on the floor, he had just tripped while he was running down the hall. For a child his age the pain was so much, his cries got louder and louder. The servant closes to his cries heard him, just as they go to get the young boy, running heels could be heard quickly. _

_"Ceil!Ceil!"_

_The young Ciel, heard their voices but stayed where he was. He was soon scooped up and held close, he kept crying on them. As the person did their best to calm him down. Calling to him, they look over his little injury, only to see just a scrap. Sighing to themselves, they call again softly to the toddler, who seem to calm down just a bit, opening up his big blue eyes. Ciel looks on to find a person whom he loved just as much as his parents. The newest addition to the family, his new older sister. _

_His sister looks upon him with her kind eyes pale green eyes. A trait that made her stand out. Though many thought her eyes where cold, Ciel knew that was far from it, they where warm. Always warm and filled with much love for him. He always felt at ease everytime she looked at him. Her soft pale orange hair fell to her shoulders, her hair caused her to stand out as well. Just like his Auntie Madam Red. Even so his older sister was a beauty. The tears soon stopped from the toddler, he looks at his sister still hurting from what happen. She sees her brother starting to ease. Sighing in relief, she places him down and gets on her knees taking both of his hands in hers. She holds tenderly, looking at her younger brother her face was normally non-expressible. But now it showed a huge amount of concern and safety for her brother._

_Ciel's sniffles had soon stopped, as he gulped looking upon his sister. She uses the sleeve of her dress to wipe his eyes. She was always so gentle with him, his mother always said she was tendered hearted person, who was deadly protective of those close to her heart. She would also say his sister had very good maternal skills. Though not many saw that, his mother and father did. As well Ciel. _

_Still holding to her brother's tiny hands, she never took her eyes off him. They stayed on him, her eyes always seem to calm him down. Taking one hand back she, then picks up the knee he hurt and kisses it softly. Looking back up at him, soon regained his smile once again. His sister always had a way of making him feel much better. Everyone knew that, it was just something that she did, just her presence about her made his days much better. He enjoyed spending time with her no matter. Even at night, he would at times make his way to her room, where his mother and father would find him sleeping with her. It was a very touching sight to behold. He even liked to take baths with her, there was not a moment he was not around, or she was not to far. _

_"...Better?"she asks the toddler._

_He nods his head happily, seeing this his sister smiles at him. Happy to see her brother was well. Standing up full, she towered over him. Still holding his hand in her own. She leads him away from were he injured himself. A gleeful Ciel soon bounced back to his enthusiastic self, forgetting all about what had just happen. _

On the upper scale part of London a young cheerful girl with blonde hair in two pigtails was walking with her maid a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes to match. They where out shopping.

"Oh, that is forever cute!"the young blonde exclaimed as she looks in a window full of stuff animals"Look there Paula that one has pink bow"

Calling to her maid. She comes over and agrees with her young Lady."It is very cute"

"I love the dress that one is wearing, soooo cute! I love them all."

"Indeed they are. They would look lovely my Lady. Should we go in?"

"Yes let's go!"

With out haste they into the store, unware of a set of eyes watching them. The set of eyes waited and waited until the young girl came out again. With that the pair of eyes blink, just at the moment high screams came from the young maiden. As well screams from her maid. A person just came out of nowhere and took the girl.

The figure hurried with the young girl as she screamed and screamed for someone to get her. Her maid followed in hot pursuit but she was not in the condition to catch up. Fear was written all over her face, bystanders just looked on as the abductor made hast with the young girl. Who was screaming for her life. They where to quick for anyone to catch them, that was until another figure came out of nowhere and kicked the abductor in their abdominal, it was hard as the they dropped the young girl. Who screamed as she fell. Only to not hit the ground, someone was holding her. She opens her green terrified emerald eyes, ready to cry. To find a young woman who was between the ages of 18-19 she did not dress like a proper woman of the time, she wore tight ankle like pants with a dark ladies bodice that woman did not wear, with a tan undershirt.

This woman held onto the young blonde quite protectively, her eyes did not look down at her, instead they where full focused on the one who took her. The young girl's abductor regains himself as he looks upon the girl's rescuer. He was quite upset, he then takes out a two daggers and lunges at the young lady, who quickly moves while holding the girl. Who screamed as the two engaged into battle, the man kept coming at them. Realizing the extra weight, the young lady puts down the girl.

"Look out!"the blonde screams a warning to her rescuer.

Who dodges just in time as well catching the wrist of the man, then kicks him again in his abdominal, he skids back.

"Lady Elizabeth!"Paula hurries over to the blonde girl frantic but as well relieved she was alright hugging the girl tightly. Elizabeth hugs her maid back as well, scared still to death at what just happen to her.

Paula comforts her Lady, then looks up at hearing others screams. She's the battle between the man the young woman. Getting a good look at her, as she stood between the man and Paula and her Lady to protect them. A stranger was defending them. The young lady dodges another attack just in time, as the tip of the dagger cuts small strands of her dark black hair.

This lady was very good, Paula mentally was cheering for her, but her was just looked on in fear. The man soon, used a dirty trick he kicks up something that gets in the young lady's eyes. She was blinded, not able to see what was to come next. By the time Paula yells to warn her, it was to late.

She was stabbed by the man, in her side. Stopping her from doing anything, the lady showed her pain, as the blade was taken out of her just as quickly as it went in. The man seeing this smirks, then kicks her to the ground. Leaving her to die.

Falling over in pain, right into the street.

**Ashling's Point of View**

The piercing of the blade did not faze you at all, but you had to play it off like it did. You started to force yourself to feel dizzy as you let your blood out, you made your senses start to loose their functions like a real person. Others gathered around gasping at the sight of your body on the ground.

The maid of Elizabeth looked on as well Elizabeth horrified at what just happen infront of them, your limp body. Feeling for your death, the two of them race to you. You could not hear their talking as you shut off your ears, things where starting to fuzzy, you slowly started to fade into the dark. Your heavy eyes lids started to close slowly. Until you could not see nothing but darkness.


End file.
